Klaine Advent 2014
by ExquisiteRose
Summary: My drabble submissions for the klaine advent on tumblr. Rating/genre(s) are overall predictions for the drabbles.
1. Ache

**a/n: **I'm a first timer for ka, have pity.

**prompt:** ache.

[**my tag for the ka on my tumblr**: exquisite_(hyphen)_rose_(period)_tumblr_(period)_com/tagged/klaineadvent]

* * *

><p>He aches, like the pangs of an emptied stomach.<p>

Threading his fingers through his sweat-loosened curls, Blaine sighs. He tugs his shirt until it doesn't wrinkle and smooths his hands down his pants.

He's outside of Eli's, leaning against his front door. He can't move, can't make himself take the steps towards his car and just drive home.

He feels dirty, used, and alone. It wasn't Eli's fault. Blaine knows he shouldn't have come. He knew before it started and was certain when it was done, a sinking feeling tightening his stomach until he wasn't sure if he'd throw up or suffocate.

Blaine gasps and wipes his sweaty hands on his pants. They wrinkle slightly, and Blaine can't make himself care as he settles back against the door with a large inhale. Swiping the back of his hand across his forehead, curls popping free over his eyebrows, he sighs, considers the distance to his car.

Eli might come check on him, and that's the thought that finally pushes Blaine into action. He drives away, but not away from his problems. He drives away, but towards Kurt, towards his future, even with as hard as he made the road in front of him.

His hands tight on the wheel, he knows what he wants. He aches with the need to know that he'll still be wanted in return.


	2. Balance

**a/n: **I was falling asleep writing the end of this, I hope there are no spelling errors? No spoilers or warnings for this. Future!Klaine.

**prompt: **balance.

* * *

><p>Somehow, Kurt and Blaine's holiday had turned into a balancing game between their two families who both wanted them to come home and spend the evening with them.<p>

They'd spent the last Thanksgiving with Blaine's family and the Christmas with Burt and Carole. This year, they were only returning for the Christmas holidays, and they hadn't wanted to sacrifice seeing one family for the other on the actual day, leading them to decide to try and squeeze in enough time for both.

Blaine was regretting ever making that compromise.

"Get up, sleepy head," Kurt called as he walked quickly into the bathroom, putting the finishing touches on his outfit for the plane ride. Blaine turned over in their bed, blankets a mess and tangled around his legs, curls tangled and fluffed against the pillow. His eyes peered over the pillow at the blinking, red light of the bedside alarm clock, which read 5:30. Groaning, he pulled the pillow out from under him and shoved it over his head, humming.

Not two minutes later, Kurt pulled the pillow gently away from his head and kissed his nose. Unable to stop getting ready because of the time, Kurt tugged a tie over his neck and quickly knotted it into place, patting Blaine's cheek affectionately. "Time to wake up."

Blaine grumbled sleepily, stretching and dragging himself out of bed. It was 5:30, and Kurt had probably been awake since at least 4:45. They had a plane to catch at 6:15, and Blaine was suddenly glad they had forced themselves to pack yesterday.

They were at Burt's once they arrived until 2:00 pm, and then at his parents until the early morning when they'd return to Burt's again for the remainder of their week off.

Blaine watched Kurt in the mirror as he pulled checkered vest over his white long-sleeved button-up. Kurt grinned at him and nodded his head toward the shower. Blaine hopped in for what was probably going to be the fastest shower of his life and knew their tenuous, sleep-deprived balance of time that holiday would be well worth all the other smiling faces they'd see that day.


	3. Cloud

**a/n: **all of these chapters are going to be posted late at night, it seems.

**warnings: **bad plot?

* * *

><p>Blaine groaned, flopping onto his back. "Kurt." He settled in the dip of of the pillows, stretched his arms above his head and gripped the pillow there, spreading his legs slightly to get comfortable. "Oh," he sighed in pleasure, turning his head, eyes searching Kurt's. "Come here, lay down with me."<p>

"Blaine!" Kurt whispered, blushing furiously. He sounded scandalized, but there was a fond exasperation there, too, and after a small, hesitant pause, he felt dip of the bed as Kurt crawled up with him, curling against his side.

"Oh wow," Kurt moaned quietly in surprise.

Blaine repressed a smile and pulled him closer, pressing a kiss against his cheek. "So?" he prodded gently. Kurt mumbled at him unintelligibly. Blaine grinned and turned towards the chuckling IKEA salesperson. "We'll take it."

* * *

><p><strong>an:** I know, I'm such a cliché going for "bed" with the prompt cloud. I'm almost disappointed in myself, except I'm not.


	4. Dessert

**a/n: **So so short this time, sorry!

**warnings: **Spoilery? Not really, tbh. This is just indulgent, wedding cake stuff. Less than one hundred words, probably, there is not much to spoil here at all.

* * *

><p>"What number are we on now?" Blaine asked, wiping his mouth on a napkin.<p>

"Umm." Kurt looked around them at the scattered plates of sample wedding cakes they'd tried. "Just today or?" Blaine looked down and patted his small but rounded belly, almost tempted to unbutton his pants for a modicum of relief. Kurt chuckled at his distressed face and took pity. "It's okay, Blaine. We're done with the tastings for the day."

"Oh thank goodness," Blaine sighed. He didn't think he could eat another bite


	5. Evening

**a/n:** It just happened.

**warnings: : **Lots of talk of blood. Blaine's bashing. Kurt's bashing.

* * *

><p>The red streaks in the evening sky had stung Blaine's eyes.<p>

Everything had been red. The ground next to him had been seeped with red, the sky had bled red, and drops of red had fallen from his hand when he had tried to cover the fire of the sun.

One, two red droplets had hit his face, slipped onto an eyelid. He'd closed his eyes and they'd burned red. Blinked. Saw red as they had ran.

Searched for his friend, sought him out, but there had been nothing. Scarlet had covered hands and legs, he hadn't seen him. Not his friend. Red wasn't his friend, but it had been all that was left.

He opened his eyes now, and saw blue. Blue of the clear morning sky, sparkling like stream of a waterfall. Blue that winked out of sight but returned, blue of two pained eyes that watched him with care. No red. Blinked. Saw blue again.

Blaine looked at Kurt, covered in bruises and cuts and saw the blue of the morning sky. Kurt blinked.

The evening could wait.

.


	6. Fall and Grace

**a/n: **I missed several prompts due to personal reasons (I mention this on tumblr usually), so I'm combining them in pairs. This pair was an obvious choice. Color me cIichéd.

* * *

><p>Kurt was pleasantly surprised when he opened the door of their apartment to soft, dim lights, the sweet aroma of his favorite incense, and a note on the dining room table for him to meet Blaine in the bedroom.<p>

Walking slowly down the hallway, pulling off his jacket as he went, Kurt pushed open the cracked door with his toe. Whatever he imagined the atnosphere would lead to, he wasn't prepared for what was inside.

Blaine, gelled curls slipping free and falling in his face and sweaty skin shimmering in the faint lamplight, swinging around a pole in the middle of the room, the muscles in his arms and legs shifting and pulling. Kurt wondered vaguely where the pole came from but was much more distracted by Blaine sliding down the pole, head tipped back and hooded eyes meeting his.

"Hello, Kurt." Kurt's heart picked up in speed. Blaine's voice was low and gravelly, rumbling like when he'd been boxing for awhile or when he was aroused. Judging by the slow, graceful climb up the pole and heated gaze that crawled up and down Kurt's body, it was a bit of both. Kurt watched a drop of sweat trickle down Blaine's chest and wondered how long Blaine had been at this.

At the same moment he had the thought, watching Blaine's arms strain as he pulled himself up, Blaine's strength seemed to finally fail him, his sweaty hands certainly not helping, and his grip slipped and he from the pole onto the ground. "Oh my gosh!" Kurt hurried to help Blaine stand. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" The mood had fallen same as Blaine.

Blaine chuckled weakly. "Only my pride." Blaine face was hot and his blush went all the way down his chest. "I can't believe I fell."

"If it's any consolation, it was really hot until that point," Kurt offered.

A slightly proud grin made its way onto Blaine's face, and he brushed his hand through his hair nervously. He was still flushed a pretty pink in residual embarrassment.

* * *

><p><strong>an:** Sorry again for falling behind! Not all of the prompts I feel behind on are done, and I'll probably be combining in pairs again until I catch up - but I will catch up! 3


End file.
